


Family Dinner

by stonerimie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: "Step-Brothers", Architect Han Jisung, Blow Jobs, Consent, Felix puts on chapstick for Jisung, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Mentions of Blood, Pining, Poor Lip Care, Praise Kink, Sex Work, Sexual Dysfunction, Smut, Sweat, They're 24 year olds and Felix's dad is dating Jisung's mom, They're Not, camboy Lee Felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerimie/pseuds/stonerimie
Summary: Felix hated everything about his dad's girlfriend, her shrilly voice and the way she'd pinch his cheeks hurt. He hated everything about her, until he met her son. Han Jisung was a mess, and Felix loved it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 14
Kudos: 190





	Family Dinner

Felix hated his dad’s girlfriend from the start, her voice was a few octaves too high and she was too fond of painfully pinching his cheeks. He never thought the relationship had anything good in store for him, that was until he met her son. 

Han Jisung was special, he showed up to their first ‘family dinner’ with sweat stains under his armpits and cracked lips that broke and bled when he smiled at Felix. 

All it took was one dinner with Jisung and he was desperately tugging at his cock at the thought of the other male that same night, only a few hours (more like minutes) after Jisung left his home with a pat on Felix’s shoulder and a crooked grin that would stay on Felix’s mind for much too long.

He couldn’t get Jisung’s crooked tooth and sweaty face out of his head. The stains in Jisung’s shirt that he didn’t even attempt to hide and the drops of it that slowly creeped their way down his neck. Why the fuck had Jisung been so sweaty? 

It wasn’t a one time thing like he promised himself. It became a regular occasion, he would tug at his cock while thinking about Jisung until he streaked his stomach with white. 

Jisung didn’t know, but he couldn’t ever tell what the other was thinking about. Apparently he lived by himself, and he invited Felix to his apartment. It didn’t look anything like he imagined, it was nowhere near as disgusting as he feared it would be. Or hoped, maybe. He liked the idea that Jisung was gross.

Rather than being littered with empty pizza boxes and soda cans, it was decorated with candles and plants. He almost forgot to speak with how busy he was looking around the place, how it all formed a perfect balance together. 

“I majored in interior architecture and furniture design.” Jisung explained, taking two cans of mountain dew from the fridge. That brought some familiarity to Felix’s imagination of him.

Felix accepted the can he was handed, opening it with his teeth and earning an impressed chuckle from Jisung. “I’d definitely say you succeeded,” He smiled, putting the can down on the small coffee table and looking at the prints his fingers left behind in the condensation. “The place looks gorgeous, coming from someone who doesn’t know shit about interior design and stuff.”

“You’re sitting on a couch I designed,” Jisung smiled, licking his lips before taking a sip. “That coffee table is mine too, more things in this apartment then you would think.”

“That’s so cool,” Felix gushed, looking around the home once more with the new information in his head. It felt more personal now, knowing that Jisung put so much more thought into it than just buying the pieces of furniture. “You’re a real professional, Jisung.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Jisung teased, a blush immediately rose on Felix’s cheeks. He looked away, shaking his head and chuckling. Denial was the easiest form of rejection, Felix liked laughing away the problems he wasn’t ready to solve. “You’re really fucking cute, Lix… Can I call you that?”

“Yeah,” Felix sighed. Did he sound too dreamy? “What do I call you?”

“Whatever you want,” Jisung replied in a sweet tone, he was too nice for his own good. “First name, last name, english name. I really don’t care, don’t stress it.”

Felix hummed softly, pondering over his options and trying not to get distracted by the sweat crawling down Jisung’s skin, pooling in his collarbone until Jisung changed his posture and it got a chance to go down his shirt. “Hannie?” He suggested, earning a sweet hum and a pop of Jisung’s knees when he stood up. 

“That’s cute,” Jisung complimented, his tongue flickering to wet his chapped lips. Felix wondered how the cracked skin would feel against his own. “I like it, Lixie.”

He blushed, taking a sip from his drink and redirecting his gaze towards a painting. 

“So I’m an architect, what do you do?” Jisung wondered, sitting with him on the couch. Felix tensed up slightly, an awkward chuckle forcing its way from his throat as he straightened out his back. 

“I’m an accountant,” Felix mumbled, hoping that Jisung didn’t know what that implied in this case. It would’ve been a flawless lie, but Felix always talked too much for his own good. Jisung raised his eyebrows at him with the intention of talking about it more, Felix felt like he got caught. “Just doing accountant things, living my life. The usual.”

Jisung grinned, resting his elbow on the back of the couch to get a better look at Felix. “You can just say you do sex work, I’m cool with it. Are you a stripper? You’ve got the body.”

“An accountant,” He whispered, because he wasn’t supposed to share this stuff with other people. It was only supposed to be a temporary job in the first place, he promised himself he’d stop as soon as he found another one to replace it. “Just like I said.”

“Okay,” Jisung smiled, dropping the conversation and picking up his remote. “That’s cool.”

Felix slowly relaxed into the couch as Jisung explained the premise of the show he put on, the way he frantically moved his hands as he tried to make Felix understand what was going on pulled a few laughs from him. It was easy to be around Jisung, Felix let his head rest on the other’s shoulder. 

It made butterflies erupt in his stomach when Jisung didn’t push him away, when he placed a gentle hand on his thigh instead. He realised this was the first time they were truly in private. 

He was in the middle of laughter as he straightened up and looked at Jisung, his giggles slowly dying down as Jisung gave him a sweet smile. Jisung’s hand squeezed his thigh, Felix couldn’t tell if he was picking up the hints correctly. 

“Lixie,” Jisung started, Felix struggled to keep his eyes from getting stuck on Jisung’s cracked lips. The other was unapologetically staring at Felix’s mouth, that was undeniable. “I’m really struggling not to kiss you right now.”

There was a moment of silence where doubt and uncertainty clouded the air, and then it all evaporated as Felix pushed their lips together. It was a needy kiss, with too much teeth and tongue. Felix could feel how the dry skin of Jisung’s lips lifted at the parts that were ready to peel as they moved together. 

When he pulled back, Jisung’s eyes were filled with stars. The male smiled and his lip broke, blood starting to well up right in the middle. Felix couldn’t contain himself at the sight. 

He leaned forward, hungrily connecting their lips once more as he ran his tongue over the spot that was bleeding. It was hot and metallic, Felix couldn't get enough of the taste no matter how little the amount was. 

Jisung softly pushed him back when he got too frantic with it, his eyes big with surprise. 

“Sorry,” Felix apologised immediately, shuffling back a little in order to create space between them. Jisung’s lip had already stopped bleeding, the blood drying up on his lips and leaving it behind dark. He shook the thoughts of wanting to lick it from his mind, resisting the urge properly this time. “I-I went too far, didn’t I?”

“No,” Jisung denied, tapping his lip and hissing at the touch. “It just hurts when it’s that dry… I should really look after them more.”

“So making out isn’t a problem?” Felix wondered, watching how he reached into his pocket and finally pulled out a tube of chapstick. Jisung shook his head, squeezing the bottom softly as he rubbed it over his lips messily. “Good, that’s- that’s good.”

“Can you help me?” The male groaned, giving Felix the tube. He squeezed softly, watching the moisture come from the tip and carefully grabbing Jisung’s chin. He spread the product, trying not to look anywhere that wasn’t Jisung’s lips, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to hold back his urge to kiss if he did. 

He pulled back the tube, carefully tapping the pad of his finger over Jisung’s lips to smooth it in better and then putting the cap back on the chapstick. “That should do it.”

Jisung placed a hand on his face, leaning forward to kiss the corner of his mouth with sticky lips. “Thank you, baby,” He whispered, the nickname slipped out so flawlessly that Jisung barely even noticed. “You should go home soon… I’m not sure sleeping over is a good idea.”

“It would piss off my dad,” Felix whispered, licking his lips. “Which is very tempting, actually.”

The other chuckled softly, brushing a hand through his hair to make one of the strands stand up straight after he pulled back. Felix didn’t say anything, it looked too cute. 

Jisung smiled back at him, his eyes glinting. “It is pretty late, it’s dangerous in the dark,” He replied, almost purring. “We’re twenty-four year olds, Lix. I don’t think it would be too bad for you to stay one night. If it’s about your job, I can give you privacy.”

“...My manager says I can have the night off,” Felix mumbled, a shy blush dusting his cheeks as Jisung raised his eyebrows. “I’m my manager.”

“Cool,” Jisung smiled, tapping a few buttons on the remote to rewind all the parts they’d missed during their shenanigans. Felix rolled his eyes at how insistent Jisung was on making him watch it, even if he didn’t understand a single thing going on in the show. “Does pizza sound good for you? I’m so fucking hungry.”

Felix nodded quietly, and somehow he ended up kissing Jisung again as they waited for the pizza to be delivered. Jisung was a good kisser, sweet. He allowed Felix to run his tongue along his teeth and bite at his cracked lips, to curl a hand around his neck. 

“What if they get married?” Felix wondered, when they were taking a break and his head was resting on Jisung’s chest. “I don’t want to make out with my step-brother.”

“They won’t get married,” Jisung denied, his fingers brushing through Felix’s soft hair, playing with his mullet. “I wouldn’t be doing this if my mom wanted to marry him, but she’s already losing interest.”

“Oh.”

Felix almost yelped when the doorbell rang, scrambling to get up and catch it. Jisung took two cans of coke from the fridge, putting them down on the coffee table as Felix came back with the pizza boxes in hand. Three boxes, because they had ordered way too much with their hungry hazes influencing them. 

“Why ‘oh’? Would you rather have them get married?” Jisung wondered, flipping up the box to reveal a greasy cheese pizza and taking a slice that made the cheese try to pull it back. 

“No, fuck no,” Felix spat, scrunching his nose as he stole a slice from Jisung. The pizza was surprisingly warm for how far away the pizza place was. They ate in semi-silence, giggling whenever the cheese kept stringing. “It’s so good.”

“Don’t get your dick hard,” Jisung teased, picking off a pepperoni slice from another pizza and putting it in his mouth. Felix offered an apologetic smile. “It’s just pizza.”

“Can I suck you off?” Felix wondered, with grease around his lips and sauce on his chin. Jisung’s eyes widened, dropping his pizza slice into his lap and scrambling to get it off, the sauce staining his gray sweatpants too. Felix adored how he looked, lazy and relaxed in his own environment. “You can keep eating, I’m just bored.”

Jisung put his half eaten slice in the box as he fumbled with the strings of his sweatpants. Felix wasn’t sure if he wanted it to be more intimate or not, he figured it didn’t really matter as Jisung pushed down his pants and underwear in one go. 

His cock was a little smaller than average, just like Felix’s. It was still soft, hanging between his legs as Jisung stepped out of the clothes completely. “I feel naked.”

“You are naked,” Felix snorted, Jisung laughed along with him and laid down. It felt easy again, because he didn’t have to search for words around Jisung. “Don’t even pay attention to me, try not to drop your pizza on my head though.”

“I drop it once and you immediately accuse me,” Jisung joked, Felix leaned down between his legs. The sight was enough to silence the other, breath taken away by the view of Felix’s innocent face hovering above his soft cock. Felix looked up at him with curiosity, licking over his foreskin. “I- uh- I have trouble… Getting it up sometimes.”

Felix really tried not to laugh, he tried to grab onto any string of self-restraint he possessed before breaking out in giggles anyways. “I’m sorry, that must be really hard for you.”

Jisung glared at him, it made more chuckles pour from his mouth. “I guess it’s pretty funny,” He gave in, because then the reason behind it didn’t seem like such a scary thing anymore. Like all the stress and anxiety didn’t matter anymore. “I’m… It might not be able to, okay?”

“That’s okay,” Felix smiled, he looked so fucking sweet with his pearly white teeth and his pretty freckles scattered over his cheeks. “Just try to relax, I’ll enjoy myself no matter what.”

Which was somewhat soothing, Jisung sinking his teeth into the warm pizza as Felix gripped his cock and rolled back the foreskin to reveal the head of it. He pressed a kiss to the skin, Jisung wasn’t sure how to respond to the action as he chewed on the food and watched Felix. This was Felix’s job, or it could be. He wasn’t sure what kind of sex work Felix did. 

“You’re not gonna make me pay for this or something, right?” Jisung suddenly asked, Felix looking up with curious eyes as he continued to press affectionate kisses along his shaft. “That wouldn’t be fair, I already paid for the pizza.”

“I’m only a camboy,” Felix denied, his tongue poking out to kitten lick over the tip shyly and make Jisung shiver. “It’s your choice if you want to pay me.”

Jisung’s cock twitched in interest, he immediately tensed up again. He should be hard already, any person would be hard with a boy as beautiful as Felix between their legs. “Sorry,” He whispered, as Felix pressed kisses along the soft skin on the insides of his thighs. “I’m- This is difficult.”

Felix smiled against his skin before letting his lips part and biting into it slightly. “Does it turn you on, Hannie?” He asked, looking up through his eyelashes that suddenly seemed much thicker. Jisung nodded, holding his breath. “Do you like feeling my lips over your soft body?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“But nothing,” Felix shushed, letting his tongue roll out of his mouth and licking a stripe up his salty skin. “It can feel good even if you’re not hard, I don’t mind.”

He finally took Jisung’s tip in his mouth, wet and warm and so unbelievably soft around his cock. Felix looked up at him, holding his shaft as he swirled his tongue around slowly. “Jesus Christ, Felix,” He groaned, crushing the crust of his pizza between his fingers. “Fuck, fuck, slow down. I’m gonna drop the pizza!”

Felix pulled back, award-winning smile on his face as he gently took the slice from Jisung and put it back in the box. “Grab my hair, if you want.”

Jisung was sure the other wasn’t real, the silkiness of his mouth and the soft spoken words couldn’t be real. But Felix’s soft silver mullet running through his fingers and warm skin had to be, so the rest of him must be too. 

“Your cock is so hot,” Felix complimented, stroking him as he kissed at Jisung’s balls. He couldn’t tell if the other was talking about temperature or appearance. “It’s perfect, Hannie.”

He really wanted to be hard, Felix was really pretty and he desperately wanted to please the boy. “I feel so stupid,” Jisung suddenly whispered, he didn’t notice how thick his throat got with tears that filled it up. “Why is it not- Are you- Please don’t get mad, I-I’m really trying.”

The male always wanted to appear strong and unbreakable, like there was nothing in the world that could hurt him. Felix was so soft, soaking Jisung in warmth to make his layers of defense chip away with unfair speed. “I’m not gonna stop,” Felix promised, Jisung didn’t know how the other knew the exact words he needed to hear when he wasn’t even aware he wanted them himself. “I won’t stop just because you’re having trouble, I’m not gonna leave.”

“Could we take a break?” Jisung wondered, Felix slowly moving back and allowing Jisung to sit up. “It… College stressed me out too much, it’s been ever since then. It’s the stress.”

Felix hummed in understanding, lifting the slice of pizza with the crushed crust to Jisung’s lips and watching him take a bite. “Have you ever had an orgasm while your cock was soft?” Felix smiled, Jisung chewing on the piece as he shook his head. “I have, it feels amazing.”

“Why are you bragging?”

“I’m not bragging,” Felix denied, gentle smile playing on his lips as he fed Jisung another bite. He was so perfect in how he handled the situation, and Jisung was breaking into pieces at the way he was being treated. “I’m giving you options. Do you want to know what it feels like to cum without being hard?”

Jisung stared into dead space for a good minute, chewing on his lips and zoning out until Felix kissed his knee. “I want to know what it feels like to cum,” Jisung whispered. “I forgot.”

“Your poor cock must be aching for it,” Felix cooed, it made Jisung twitch again. “Try not to pay attention to that pretty thing from now on, that’s my job anyways. All you have to do is lay down and let me make you feel good. Does that sound good?”

“Sounds good,” Jisung mumbled, swallowing down the bite. “Go ahead.”

“Can you lay here, please?” Felix smiled, gesturing to a part of the couch that stretched out to the front. It would be the most suitable place with the least amount of movement. Jisung crawled over until he could flop down on his back in the desired spot. It was comfortable, the cushioning was designed just to his liking. “Tell me if anything feels wrong for you.”

Jisung nodded, he looked painfully nervous. Felix shuffled in between his legs again and continued littering kisses along his thighs. 

He really liked that, the soft brushes of lips against his skin as Felix searched for a new spot and the short press whenever he found a spot he wanted to kiss. “You’re so pretty,” Felix mumbled, bringing his kisses up his tummy towards his chest. “Ethereal.”

The other brought his hands to his mouth, biting at his index lightly as he watched Felix move. Felix was hypnotising, he was pure perfection and made him mewl embarrassingly as he sucked a hickey into the honey skin. Jisung felt his cock twitch again, trying not to pay attention to it and failing miserably. 

Felix didn’t need to know, not when he placed his lips over Jisung’s throat and followed a trail along his jaw. “What turns you on, Hannie?”

He hovered above Jisung’s face, smiling down at him warmly as he asked the question. Jisung felt like melting into a puddle, Felix’s smile was like the sun beating down on him. Felix was sweet, Jisung hadn’t been this comfortable in a while. 

“You.”

It made the other laugh warmly, showing off his pearly white teeth and throwing his head back slightly. “That’s good to know,” He whispered, giving each of Jisung’s flushed cheeks an individual kiss. This seemed so normal for Felix, it made him wonder how often he did this stuff. “I’m serious, baby. What really gets you going? What are your kinks, Hannie?”

Jisung swallowed thickly, because those were secrets. “I don’t know,” The male mumbled, looking away in embarrassment. Felix hummed in disbelief. “I mean I do, but-”

“You’re not comfortable sharing?” Felix wondered, Jisung staring at him wordlessly. His eyes searched the other’s face, swallowing thickly. “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me, this is our first time messing around after all.”

“Praise,” Jisung blurted, which was his least shameful kink. He guaranteed himself he wouldn’t get judged for something as simple as that. “I’m… Whatever you want to do.”

“That’s all?” Felix asked, as if he could tell Jisung was hiding more. 

“No,” He replied, and he didn’t get why he didn’t lie. He could’ve easily nodded, and then he wouldn’t be putting himself deeper into this state of embarrassment. Felix was sweet, sitting back on his heels and rubbing Jisung’s knee with a warm palm. “But I… How do I talk about things like this?”

“I talk about it a lot on my streams,” Felix smiled, those fucking streams. Jisung couldn’t stop thinking about them ever since he found out about Felix’s occupation, about the fact that Felix touched himself in front of a camera. “I can see how it would be awkward for you.”

“Can I just leave it at praise today?” Jisung wondered, earning another smile and a nod. “C-Can you keep going, please?”

Felix grinned, continuing his process of slowly scattering kisses over Jisung’s skin. It allowed him to zone out, closing his eyes as he followed the trail with his mind, every kiss making electricity buzz through the skin around it. He felt like he was watching his own body on the couch instead, watching how Felix moved with coordinated actions. 

It felt like Felix would never stop, Jisung didn’t want him to. 

“You’re hard, Hannie,” Felix whispered, the words taking a moment to process in his mind. He snapped his eyes open, looking down at himself. A smile grew on his face, strangely satisfied. “Want me to take care of it?”

“Oh, fuck yeah, please,” Jisung gasped, his erection almost painful now that he noticed it, demanding to be touched. “God, that would be great.”

The other giggled, curling his fingers around Jisung’s cock. “You’re really cute,” He praised softly, pressing kisses along his hard length in an action that somehow became familiar already. “I bet you can’t wait ‘til I take you in my mouth, hm? You’re such an eager little boy, Hannie, desperate for someone to play with your pretty dick. Guess you’re lucky.”

He took the tip in his mouth like before, wetter and warmer than the previous time. He inhaled a shaky breath, gripping Felix’s hair carefully when he was unsure if it was okay to. 

Felix had said earlier that he could, he took a chance. The other just pushed down on his cock slowly, taking him to the back of his throat and swallowing around his length. It felt good, Jisung felt like he was short-circuiting.

A surprised moan left his mouth when Felix started bobbing his head. Felix was really fucking good with his mouth and Jisung could barely keep himself together. “Holy moly,” He cried, shaky and stupid as his hand pulled on the strands of Felix’s hair painfully. “Felix, I-I don’t wanna cum so soon.”

The male pulled off with a soft pop, his eyelashes wet with tears that welled up from taking Jisung to the back of his throat. He smiled, Jisung fell again. 

“You wanna be a good boy and cum for me?” 

Jisung whimpered pathetically at the question, having to grit his teeth together in order not to have his orgasm right then and there. Felix’s hand was stroking him slowly, looking at him as if nothing was happening. “I-I Wanna be good for you, Lixie.”

“Can you cum for me, baby?” Felix wondered, pressing three quick kisses to the same spot on his thighs. Jisung stared at him, slowly nodding. He didn’t want it to be over so quick, not after it had taken him so long to get hard. If he got Felix to keep going, then he worried he might be a bother. “Go ahead, Hannie, make a pretty mess all over yourself.”

He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to steady himself, and then Felix pushed his thumb into his slit to push him over the edge. 

“What a pretty baby, so good for me,” He praised, Jisung’s hips twitching through it as his cock drooled cum onto his stomach, right into his pubes. “Just ride it out, honey. You’ve been so good for me.”

And he did, and then he felt like crying. “Did I disappoint you?”

“No,” Felix denied casually, taking one of the tissues that came with the -by now cold- pizza and wiping away the mess carefully. “You’re really cute, Jisung. A lot of fun to play with.”

“Do you w-want me to?” Jisung wondered, eyeing the tent in Felix’s pants with flickering gazes. Felix put the dirty tissue on the table, grabbing a new slice of pizza and bringing it to Jisung’s pouty lips. Jisung accepted the bite, unsure of what Felix was doing and chewing on it slowly. “I could?”

“That’s a very nice offer,” He teased, taking a bite of the same slice himself and putting it down in the box again. Jisung wanted him closer again, he craved more of Felix. “Not today, okay? Doesn’t have anything to do with you, I promise.”

“Okay,” Jisung mumbled, feeling the exhaustion wash over him. “I’m gonna go pee.”

He shuffled off the couch, standing up slowly on shaky legs. They were weaker than he expected, almost tumbling forward once he was ready to walk. 

At sometime in the night they went back to watching the show, and Jisung was quiet that time to the point where he fell asleep. With Felix’s small fingers carding through his hair and the world existing at a low volume, Felix bringing his hand to his lips carefully to press a kiss onto the back of it. And that was all. 

**Author's Note:**

> my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/H4NEKO)  
> my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/CH4NGBUN)


End file.
